midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
To Witch Hell and Back
To Witch Hell and BackMidnight Texas - Episode 2.03 - To Witch Hell And Back - Press Release + Promotional Photos - SpoilerTV is the third episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Fiji and Manfred try to get to the bottom of who or what is trying to kill Bobo. A guilt-ridden Rev struggles with the weight of his past. Joe embraces his new 'night job,' unbeknownst to his husband.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.03 - To Witch Hell And Back Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Guest Starring *Josh Kelly -as- Walker Chisum *Bellina Martin Logan -as- Mildred Special Guest Star *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith -as- Cowboy Production Crew *'Director:' **Rob Greenlea *'Writers:' **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia *The episode title was previously called To Hexennacht And Back.SpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 28th June 2018 *While the word Hexennacht is indeed German, it actually means witch night and not witch hell as claimed in the show. **''Hexennacht'' is another term for Walpurgis Night which is celebrated during the night between April 30th and May 1st. **The correct pronounciation for Hexennacht would be /ˈhæksənnaxt/, which is very different from what the characters say in the show. Multimedia |-|Promotional= To Witch Hell and Back 203-01-Manfred.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-02-Joe.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-03-Dark Witches of Hexennacht.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-04-Manfred.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-05-Fiji-Bobo.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-06-Fiji-Bobo.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-07-Fiji-Bobo.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-08-Joe~Walker.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-09~Joe-Walker.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-10-Joe-Walker.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-11-Walker-Joe.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-12-Walker-Joe.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-13-Walker.jpg To Witch Hell and Back 203-14-Joe.jpg |-|BTS Images= 8-23-18 BTS KarensLastLook Instagram.jpg 6-25-18 BTS Rob Greenlea Instagram.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 203-001-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 203-002-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 203-003~Manfred-Patience.png MTX 203-004-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 203-005-Bobo.png MTX 203-006-Fiji.png MTX 203-007~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 203-008-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 203-009-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 203-010-Bobo.png MTX 203-011-Fiji.png MTX 203-012-Bobo.png MTX 203-013-The Cartoon Saloon.png MTX 203-014-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 203-015-Joe-Chuy-Rev. Sheehan-Madonna.png MTX 203-016-Madonna.png MTX 203-017-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 203-018-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-019-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-020-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Chuy-Joe-Madonna.png MTX 203-021-Fiji.png MTX 203-022-Manfred.png MTX 203-023-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 203-024-Fiji-manfred.png MTX 203-025-Wiccan Class.png MTX 203-026-Fiji.png MTX 203-027-Manfred-Wiccan Class-Fiji.png MTX 203-028-Manfred.png MTX 203-029-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 203-030-Mildred-Fiji.png MTX 203-031-Chuy~Joe.png MTX 203-032-Joe.png MTX 203-033~Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 203-034-Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 203-035-Olivia~Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-036-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-037-Cowboy.png MTX 203-038-Cowboy.png MTX 203-039-Cowboy~Weretiger.png MTX 203-040-Cowboy-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-041-Walker-Joe.png MTX 203-042-Demons.png MTX 203-043-Walker.png MTX 203-044-Joe.png MTX 203-045-Manfred.png MTX 203-046-Bobo-Madonna.png MTX 203-047-Fiji.png MTX 203-048~Madonna~Philip.png MTX 203-049-Olivia-Madonna.png MTX 203-050-Olivia-Madonna.png MTX 203-051~Olivia-Madonna.png MTX 203-052-Joe~Walker.png MTX 203-053~Joe-Walker.png MTX 203-054-Patience.png MTX 203-055~Patience-Manfred.png MTX 203-056-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 203-057-Joe-Walker.png MTX 203-058-Walker-Demon.png MTX 203-059-Walker-Demon.png MTX 203-060-Walker.png MTX 203-061-Joe-Demon.png MTX 203-062-Joe-Walker.png MTX 203-063-Joe-Walker.png MTX 203-064-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-065-Lemuel~Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-066-Cowboy-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-067-Cowboy-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-068-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-069-Bible.png MTX 203-070-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-071-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-072-Lemuel.png MTX 203-073-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-074-Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel.png MTX 203-075-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-076~Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel.png MTX 203-077-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 203-078-Manfred~Fiji.png MTX 203-079-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 203-080~Olivia-Madonna.png MTX 203-081-Olivia~Madonna.png MTX 203-082-Madonna-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 203-083-Madonna~Bobo~Olivia.png MTX 203-084~Madonna~Philip.png MTX 203-085-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 203-086-Door to Hexennacht~Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 203-087-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 203-088-Mildred-Manfred.png MTX 203-089~Mildred-Manfred.png MTX 203-090~Mildred-Fiji.png MTX 203-091-Mildred~Fiji.png MTX 203-092-Mildred.png MTX 203-093-Fiji.png MTX 203-094-Manfred.png MTX 203-095-Hexennacht-Dark Witch.png MTX 203-096-Manfred.png MTX 203-097-Mildred.png MTX 203-098-Fiji.png MTX 203-099-Mildred.png MTX 203-100-Hexennacht-Dark Witch.png MTX 203-101-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 203-102-Lemuel.png MTX 203-103-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-104-Lemuel-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-105-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 203-106-Joe.png MTX 203-107~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 203-108-Patience.png MTX 203-109-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 203-110-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 203-111~Manfred-Patience.png MTX 203-112-Olivia.png MTX 203-113-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 203-114-Joe-Chuy-Manfred-Bobo-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 203-115-Joe-Chuy-Manfred-Bobo-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 203-116-Joe-Chuy-Bob-Manfred.png MTX 203-117-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 203-118-Bobo~Joe-Fiji.png MTX 203-119-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 203-120~Bobo-Fiji.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 3 Fiji and Bobo's Love Is Cursed - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Angel and Demons - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two